crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Doomed For Life
after this you might not think about pokemon the same way ever again I got home from school and i didnt have any homework so might as well play pokemon yellow for nostalgic times. So i went to get my gameboy and pokemon yellow and booted it up. The opening theme was playing and i thought aw all the nostalgic feelings are coming back. Then something caught my eye it was a it was pikachu's face. It was creepy i almost cried i was a little creeped out to go on but something kept me from turning it off. So when i pressed start on the title screen and it had a high pitched pikachu scream. so i put new game and it had another scream but this time it wasnt pikachu it sounded like me. but i still went on.instead of going through prof.oak's lecture it skiped right through that. so there was my character in my room and my trainer name was nicolas which was my real name which is weird because i wasnt able to name my character but i always name my characters nicolas so oh well. so i continued down stairs and saw my mom wasnt there which she always is but as always oh well so. i exit the house and continue on to the grass where prof.oak is supposed to tell me not to go out in the grass but to my surprise he didnt. i could enter the grass and found a pikachu with a black eyes and a hurt arm and a messed up tail i thought i might have some poke balls to catch but that was a big mistake. so i threw a poke ball at it and caught and went back to the overworld huh that's weird i can't nickname oh my god what is up with this game. and then somebody went up to me and wanted to battle so it went to the battle screen and it said prof.oak wants to battle prof.oak looked alot different and creepy and sent out a gryados lv 5 that and its cry sounded like it was hurt. i sent out my pikachu also lv 5 so i thought this battle would be easy but also creepy because gryados has a big type disadvantage so pikachu has the upper hand so i put the fight option but pikachu didnt have moves and thought how did it know any moves but it still has a type disadvantage. so pikachu used struggle but it didnt effect the gryados but how it is flying and water type. then gyrados used curse and it said gryados wants to see pikachu suffer. they both used the same moves over and over again but each time curse takes effect pikachu always has a hurt cry at each curse. then pikachu was at red health then curse takes effect and kills pikachu (what killed but pokemon dont die). then i feel a terrible pain everywhere then it comes back to the overworld and prof.oak steps on pikachu and says it is its own fault for being so weak. so i clench my fists wanting to hit a pixel and in the game my trainer tries to hit prof.oak but his gryados uses hyper beam and zaps my trainer and i felt a terrible pain in my chest then it said my trainer died and it showed pikachu getting hurt then pikachu said help me and i kept on balling and then i passed out and after a while i woke up and it said game over. and after the game over it said you will be doomed for life and everyday i have been feeling the pain all the time. and dont forget this is fake except for the name part. Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge